Blurry
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: Five: The ladies might be used to Jou's glasses now, but that doesn't mean his life is any easier. Stupid Kaiba.
1. Observed

**Blurry**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter One: Observed (_I looked at you and saw_)**

--------------

**Author's Notes that Can be Skipped without Great Consequence**

Yes, I know.  _Another_ Jou/Kaiba?  What's wrong with you, Seraph?  Can't you at least finish your other fics before bringing out a new one?  You haven't been updating for the past, like, month! 

I'm sorry.  Very sorry.  I am deeply and truly apologetic.  To the bottom of my wretched heart, I am sorry beyond compare.

However.

Currently, I have no access to the computer that houses unfinished chapters of unfinished fics.  That's back at home.  Right now, it being summer, I am visiting various family members.  My sister brought along her laptop, though, and I'm making do with the Mouse and Popup Ads from Hell, as well as Distractions and much-needed Family Bonding Time.  (Note: 'Bonding', not 'Bondage'.)  Yes indeedy.

This idea has been lingering at the back of my mind for a while.

I hope that it'll get more interesting later, as I always do with my fics, and that there will be yummy JouKainess.  Because life just wouldn't be as awesome without shounen ai. 

What do you think?  Good, bad, mediocre?  I would love to hear from you.  The 'Submit Review' button is there for a reason, after all.  Exercise your rights.  Click the button.

Please enjoy, and in the meanwhile, don't attack me with rabid henchman hamsters yelling "UPDATE!". 

_I know._

-------------

-

            He would confront him today.

            That was what Yugi had decided upon waking.  This couldn't go on any longer.  Jonouchi was too stubborn to admit it himself, and only Yugi was a close enough friend to actually notice.  Not that Honda or Anzu weren't close friends; they just didn't _watch _things the way Yugi did.  He had probably picked up the skill from playing Duel Monsters so often.  You had to recognize things.

            But how to bring the subject up?  He had to create a situation that would put him and Jou together, alone.  He knew that having anyone else nearby would aggravate Jonouchi's overweening pride, and not allow for a thoughtful conversation.

            The small boy swung his legs over the bed, kicking back and forth childishly for a moment before jumping down.  "Good morning, Yami," he whispered, reaching out to the nightstand and patting the Millennium Puzzle on his way to the shower.  He felt a small responding murmur, and the sensation of one rolling over and going back to sleep.  Yugi smiled.  For a millennia-year-old spirit, Yami certainly did enjoy the few moments of respite he got.

            Yugi didn't particularly enjoy washing his hair; it was long, and tangled, and all the gel he used became very icky to clean off after a while.  However, it was a fact of life that he had long, tangled, and overgelled hair, and needed to wash it quite regularly.  He figured that there were worse things.  For a moment, in the shower, Yugi wondered exactly how _Yami _had managed all those years ago, before deciding that wondering about such a thing so early in the morning could cause him a headache.  And headaches were even worse than having to wash your hair.  At least you could get the latter done and over with.

            While he didn't enjoy washing his hair as much as some people, he _did _like the feeling of water running over him.  It made him feel free, in a way.  Watched by nobody, pressed to do nothing, time seemed to go just a little bit more slowly.

            But only a bit.

            A loud rap at the door.  "Yugi!  Hurry up!  I made your breakfast, and Anzu will be coming by in twenty minutes!"

            Yugi started, the unexpected noise startling out of his reverie.  "All right!  Thanks, Grandpa!"

            "No problem, m'boy…" The voice trailed off; Yugi's grandfather had most likely wandered back downstairs.

            _Okay.  One last go with the shampoo and then you're out of here, Yugi, _he told himself, sighing.  _I wonder why Grandpa got the strawberry-scented stuff this time…?  _

_            Nobody will notice anyway.  _He nodded, reassured, closing his eyes as shampoo began to make its way down his face. 

            …Wait a sec.

            _You're awake? _

_            Sorry.  Couldn't resist… you were thinking rather loudly.  I could hear you from my room._

_            Oh. _ Yugi grinned.  _Sorry about that._

_            Don't worry about it.  Are you almost done in there, then?_

_            Yeah.  I guess I am._

            Yami 'smiled', nudging Yugi to turn the water off, before his presence faded back to its resting state.  Yugi complied and stepped out of the shower.  He toweled himself off quickly, reminding himself that he was running out of time, and-

            "Your food is getting cold!" called Grandpa from downstairs.

            "Sorry!  I know!  I'll be down in a moment!"

            -his food was getting cold.  It was this way every morning.  At least he had Yami and Grandpa to rush him along.  What would happen if he were left to his own devices?

            Yugi stumbled downstairs, struggling with an obstinate sock.  The Millennium Puzzle swung erratically as he moved.  As he passed into the kitchen, he heard the jangle of the bell above the front door, and a bubbly soprano voice.  Anzu had come early!  He forced the sock on with a final tug and grabbed his toast off of the counter, taking a quick gulp of juice as he did so.

            "Morning, Anzu!  Give me a sec!"

            "No rush, Yugi," laughed Anzu. 

            "Rush!  Rush!" said Sugoroku.  "You don't have all day."

            "Well, we have at least a minute," said Anzu.  "I wouldn't want Yugi to choke on his breakfast."

            Yugi poked his head out of the kitchen, toast in mouth, and blinked at Anzu.  "How'd you know I was eating breakfast?" he garbled through the toast.

            She laughed.  "You always are at this time.  Don't talk with your mouth full."

            _Yes, Yugi.  Reincarnations of pharaohs are obliged not to talk with their mouths full._

_            And how would you know?_     

            _…It's rude.  Don't do it._

_            Right…_

Finally, he had finished the toast and jammed his shoes on.  He gave Sugoroku a quick wave.  "See you, Grandpa!"

            "Have a good day at school.  You too, Anzu."

            And so, they ventured forth.

            -

            "Honda!  Jou!  Morning!" said Yugi cheerfully, walking into the classroom behind Anzu.  "How were your weekends?"

            "All right," said Honda, at the same time Jou grumbled, "Sucked."  
            Yugi pulled up a chair beside them.  "Huh?  What happened, Jou?"

            Jonouchi shrugged.  "I need to find a new newspaper to deliver.  They decided that some guy in a truck would do a better job than I did."

            "That's too bad," said Honda, patting Jou's shoulder.  "Don't worry about it."

            "I'm not."

            "Well, that's good, then."  Anzu smiled.  "There's another job out there waiting for you, Jou.  You'll find it soon."

            Jou nodded glumly, and at that moment Yugi remembered: he had a mission.

            Now, when could he get Jou alone?  Between classes?   Before lunch?  After school, even?  There was no way of knowing, really.  He would have to take the opportunity as it arose.

            -

            Later that day, the opportunity arose.  The bell had just announced lunch.  Anzu had gone to talk to a girlfriend of hers about an upcoming school event, and Honda was walking a ways ahead.  Yugi stalled, taking his lunch bag from his backpack slowly.

            "Uh, Yugi?  You all right, bud?"

            "Yeah.  But … um …"

            Yugi felt Jou's warm hand on his back.  "What is it?" said Jonouchi, concerned. 

            "I'd like to, uh, talk to you about something.  _Alone,_" he clarified.

            "Sure.  Okay," said Jonouchi.  "Roof?"

            Yugi nodded.  The two made their way out of the classroom.

            A pair of sharp blue eyes, unnoticed, peered over a sleek laptop curiously.

            -

            _You can do this, Yugi.  Just a few words.  It's all right.  You've got his best interests in mind, right?  _

They sat, side-by-side, leaning against the brick wall as in old times.  Jonouchi's head was turned to face Yugi, gazing down at him apprehensively.  After a silence, he spoke.  "What's bothering you, pal?"

            "I've been watching you lately," began Yugi awkwardly, trying in his way to get straight to the point.

            _Not the best opening line, partner, _volunteered Yami.

            _Thanks for the help._

"Uh … in what way?"

            "Not – not like _that_ – just – you know, as a friend."

            "Oh.  All right." Jou's ears reddened.  "So, what's the problem?"

            "Well … I, um … noticed something.  Something about the way _you've _been looking at ... the world."

            Jonouchi slumped down, at Yugi's level now.  He sighed.

            _You might want to hurry it a bit, _said Yami.  _Honda and Anzu will be worried by now._

            _You're right.  I don't want to rush this, though.  _

_            Do what you feel is best, partner._

"Has anyone else figured out ... whatever you're talking about?" said Jonouchi quietly.

            Yugi tilted his head to one side.  So Jonouchi had realized it himself?  That was good, though he hadn't expected it.  "I don't think so.  That's why I wanted to talk to you alone."

            "Thanks, man."

            Another silence.

            "So … are you going to get glasses soon?"

            "What?"


	2. Hindsight

**Blurry**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Two: Hindsight (_A question in your eyes)_**

****

****

****

**----**

**            Author's (**rambling**) Notes that Can be Skipped without Great Consequence**

_Listening to: Yanni (Live at the Acropolis tracks, as well as One Man's Dream) _

_            Pros: There are no words to distract.  The music is very smooth and beautiful, and helps to capture serene moments as well as melancholy and uplifting ones._

_            Cons: It's really hard to get into the anger or confusion of a character.  That kind of sucks, because I'm writing from Jou's perspective this time… _

I suppose that the main influence on Yugi and Yami's conversations with each other, though I didn't realize it at the time, was that of the conversations between Nafai (was his name Nafai?  It's been too long) and the Oversoul in Orson Scott Card's _Homecoming_ series.  The Oversoul penetrated Nafai's thoughts, introducing its comments and replies to Nafai directly into his mind.  It was only through experience that Nafai could differentiate between his own thoughts and the Oversoul's.  Though Yami's voice is more distinct, that is what comes to mind when I reread the first chapter.  They are almost one person, and it takes sleepy Yugi a moment to realize that Yami is the one reassuring him.  I apologize if the lack of distinction (by way of slashes, quotation marks, or the usual separators) between their 'voices' confused any of you.

            As some of you may know, I rather enjoy finding a 'theme' to create chapter titles around.  This one is rather obvious, and will become yet more obvious to you as chapters are added.  You should be able to figure it out already, though. 

            It's a painful thing, wanting to work on a particular fic, but having the (half-finished already!) chapter unavailable to work with.  What if the inspiration leaves? 

            While working on a fanfic, I will often go back and reread the chapters that I've done already.  This is to keep all information fresh in my mind, so that I don't make any grievous errors (such as the time I forgot, in _One Plus One_, what days the protagonist was tutored on, and accidentally gave him a detention on one of those days!).  Sometimes, however, after reading the chapters, I begin to despair.  How can I possibly follow up on a certain something?  How did I write that?  Sometimes it feels like I can't possibly live up to the intrigue of a particularly well-written chapter, and some of you may identify with this feeling.  (I haven't felt it too often, because I don't write good chapters to begin with.)  Then there's the perfectionist side of me.  I will always, _always_, notice something that doesn't seem _quite_ right, whether in wording or rhythm, but I'll have no idea how to fix it.  Upon realizing this, I'll add something else to explain it away.  Most of the time, this deteriorates from the piece.  Upon going back a few days later, I'll realize that, hey, I was right the first time!

            The thing that helps me the most, I find, is simply _waiting_.  If I finish a chapter, I'll leave it alone for a few hours or a day, depending on how impatient I am.  Before posting it, I'll give it a final once-over.  A lot of the time, I'll find an error that I hadn't noticed while writing it.

            And why did I just talk about all of that?  Frankly, I have no idea.

            Perhaps I should actually be working on the chapter.

            Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed.  You make the sun shine on a cloudy day.

            Na no da.

            **End Rambling Notes (did you skip?)**

            ---

            He was glad that the weather had remained cool.

            Lately, Jonouchi's father had been coming home more and more inebriated each evening, and took out his frustrations on the nearest person available – namely, Jou.  Now, he could hold his own in a fight, but he couldn't always emerge without injury.  A few bruises here, some nicks there, and Jou was thankful for the long sleeves of his school uniform.

            Not that his dad was an evil person or anything.  He was always very sorry in the morning, bemoaning his aching head and apologizing to Jou's retreating back as Jou went off to deliver the paper.  Every now and then, he would come home sober enough to be pleasant, but those days were becoming fewer and farther between.  Jonouchi remembered the lively banter that they had shared during dinner on one of those days.  His dad really was a pretty smart person.  The only problem was, his dad had a tendency to be laid off a little too often.  Lately, the pattern had been that he would drink to make himself feel better, be refused a job because he arrived to the interview a little tipsy, and drink a bit more until everything was fine and dandy again.  Circular, really.  A few times, Jou had tried to take matters into his own hands, dumping bottles of whiskey and wine when his father wasn't looking and replacing their contents with vinegar, or vegetable oil, or whatever was readily available.  This had only served to make his father go out and buy yet more, depleting their supplies and making it even harder to pay the rent.  Jou had stopped that particular form of protest very quickly.

            Jonouchi placed the small tube of cream back into the cupboard, noting that he would need more soon if his father's activities kept up; this was the brand that seemed to soothe the pain from his injuries the most quickly.  It wasn't good to go around wincing when Honda slapped him on the shoulder, or when he grazed the door jamb on his way out of the classroom.  He closed the door of the medicine cabinet, examining his face in its mirror.  Good – his long hair hid that one mark on his forehead.  Bangs, while annoying, had their uses at times.  His friends knew that Jou's father wasn't quite safe, but they didn't realize how often he was unsafe.  Jou intended to keep it that way.  He didn't need help from anyone.

            He was glad that the weather had remained cool.

            - 

            "What?!"

            "Nothing against you, kid.  This is just more cost-efficient."  The elderly man shrugged.  "We lay you off, make Keiiji here go your route as well as his, we're saving money.  Simple as that.  Okay?"

            "Yes, sir," muttered Jonouchi.  "Thanks _so _much."

            "Sorry.  You were a good worker.  See you around."

            "I'm sure."  Jonouchi stalked out of the room, slouching and wishing that he had something to kick.  What was he going to do now?  Maybe he could join Anzu at the Burger World.  Wouldn't that be a sight?  He imagined himself in one of its brightly colored and cheaply manufactured uniforms, shivering at the thought.  …He wasn't that desperate yet.  He hoped he never would be.

            What a horrible Monday morning.  At least it wasn't raining or anything.

            …It didn't start raining.

            _Dammit__.  _If he was going to be miserable, he at least wanted to be miserable in style.

            Well, now he had a good half-hour to kill before he had to make his way to school.  If he knew one thing, it was that he wasn't going to go back home.  Where to?

            If he started off now, he could get to Honda's place and maybe hang out with him.  Then they could go on Honda's bike, plenty of time to spare. 

            "Sounds like a plan," he said to himself in mock cheer, turning the corner.  As he did, a limousine slid sleekly past; he whistled quietly.  That looked like the kind of limo Kaiba would ride in.  Hey, it probably _was_.  If only he had had something to throw at the time, right?  It wasn't like it would be a major nuisance to Kaiba, either.  The kid was rich enough that a scratch would hardly dent his mood at all.  Did anything like that faze him?

            Probably not.  It would still have made Jou feel better if he had been able to throw something, though.  Kaiba was enough of a jerk that he deserved it.  If Jou had had the nerve, he would have TP'ed and egged Kaiba's place on Halloween.  Well, the nerve and the knowledge of exactly where he lived, anyway. 

            And, while he was dreaming, a ticket out of Domino.  If he were to pull something like that, he would need it; he could only imagine what a large target Kaiba was for the news corporations to hit.

            As it was, he hadn't had something to throw, and the limousine had gone by.  No problem.  It was a lousy Monday morning anyway; just one more thing to add to the list. 

            Honda's house … he would have to turn left here, and then right. 

            Kaiba was such a jerk.  Jou didn't understand why or how anyone could be like that; he had seen the way Kaiba treated his younger brother, after all.  How could anyone that caring and devoted … unless maybe he spent all of his devotion on his little brother and had no nice feelings left for anyone else.  That could be it.  Definitely.  Jou supposed that, yeah, he kind of resembled a dog just a little bit, with his long floppy hair and preferred accessory (dog tags were all the rage, weren't they?), but did Kaiba have to keep on driving it in like that?  He repeated it so often, Jou marveled at the fact that Kaiba still remembered his actual name.  Or did he?  Well, he had called him Jonouchi a _few_ times before, so Jou guessed so.  Would it kill him to try to make friends?  Goodness knew Jonouchi had tried, even if only for Yugi's sake.  Everything about Kaiba just grated at Jou's nerves.  Yugi had said once, laughingly, that it was because they were both so alike. 

            "You're both so devoted to everything you do," Yugi had explained.  Jonouchi could remember the look on his face, having seen it so many times.  A kind of lopsided grin, his wide amethyst eyes giving it an endearing, charming appearance.  He also knew that Yugi had been trying for a teasing look at the time, and failing.  He was just sooo cute.  "I mean, he has his brother, you have your sister, right?"

            "But how else are we alike?" challenged Jonouchi, disbelieving.  "We're nearly complete opposites."

            "Well, you're both really proud," Yugi had said.  Honda had been snickering behind Yugi's back, nodding.  "And you both try your best at everything you do, right?"

            "Yeah…" said Jou reluctantly.  Then he got back his fire.  "But I'm not an ass like he is!"

            "Sure you're not," Honda had joked.

            Grr.

            Jonouchi turned right, and Honda's house came into view.  An average home; not impressively large, but not small, either, with a well-tended lawn and a small mat in front of the door.  Upon reaching the house, he stepped onto the lawn, picked up a handily available rock, and tossed it at Honda's window.  He waited a moment, tapping his foot impatiently, before reaching down to get another rock-

            "Hey!  What the hell do you think you're – Jou?  What's up?"

            "Let me in, would you?  I didn't know whether your parents were awake," called Jou, keeping his voice just low enough for Honda to hear.

            "All right.  Give me a sec."

            Jou waited.

            The door opened.  "What brings you here on this fine morning, Jou?" greeted Honda, stepping aside to allow Jou entry.  "And what makes you think that you can try to break my window like that?"

            "I didn't throw the rock that hard," said Jou.  He sighed tiredly.  "Got fired."

            Honda's eyes widened.  "From your job?  That sucks.  Well, man, I don't know what to tell you."

            "How about a bit of sympathy?" Jou suggested.

            Honda grinned, leading Jou up the stairs to his bedroom.  "Nah.  So, you wanted to mooch a ride to school?"

            "How'd you guess?" said Jou dryly.  "Man, you haven't cleaned your room since the last time I was here, have you?"

            "Before that, definitely.  But you can't be picky; I've seen your house."

            "Good point."

            "I thought it was.  Well, I'm ready to go.  You need anything to eat or anything?"

            Jonouchi lit up.  "What do you have?"

            "Heh.  Should have figured.  Let's go check, huh?"

            "_Score_!"

            -

            "Maybe now I can get some sleep," mumbled Jou as the two made their way into the classroom.  "We still have some time, right?"

            Honda nodded.  "Yeah.  We even beat Anzu and Yugi for a change."

            "Mm."  Jonouchi had flopped onto his chair, head hitting the desk almost immediately.  Let Kaiba make fun of him …

            … he would just …

            "Honda!  Jou!  Morning!" chirped a familiar voice, dragging Jou forcefully out of his stupor.   Jou glanced up blearily and saw the owner of said voice making his way towards him, Anzu in the lead.   "How were your weekends?"

            "Sucked," muttered Jou, at the same time Honda replied, "All right."

            Yugi sat.  "Huh?  What happened, Jou?"

            Jou shrugged, stretching and sitting up straight.  He gave Honda a quick, warning glance: _I didn't go to your house.  I went back home.  _ "I need to find a new newspaper to deliver.  They decided that some guy in a truck would do a better job than I did."

            Honda grinned.  He had caught the glance, and responded as expected.  "That's too bad," he said easily, patting Jou's shoulder.  "Don't worry about it."

            "I'm not."

            "Well, that's good, then."  Anzu smiled.  "There's another job out there waiting for you, Jou.  You'll find it soon."

            Jonouchi nodded, sighing inwardly.  He loved Anzu and all, but jeez … sometimes, her words really didn't help at all.

            Then-

Looking around the room as the bell rang, he noticed something.

            When he had turned in Kaiba's direction, Kaiba had shifted his gaze to the front of the class.

            _Had he been … listening?_

_            -_

            Class ended.

            Being the typical Jou, he had to confront Kaiba immediately, and did so with pleasure.

            "Get off of me," said Seto quietly, anger tinting his tone.  "What do you want, mutt?"

            Jonouchi released Kaiba's uniform.  The crowd that was beginning to grow around them heaved a collective sigh.  "Why were you watching me, Kaiba?" said Jonouchi, demanding.

            A small quirk of the eyebrow.  "Who said I was watching you?"

            "I saw you.  Why were you watching me?"  Jonouchi took a step forward, glaring up into Kaiba's eyes.  "Don't tell me you take an interest in the 'mutt' after all," he taunted. 

            "Never," said Kaiba.  "You must have been dreaming.  It seems like you're the one to take an _interest_, dog."

            Jou flushed as members of the crowd tittered.  He would not be made to look the fool again.  Kaiba _had _been looking at him, damn it!  But … he had no evidence.

            Kaiba smirked at Jonouchi's silence.  "If you'll excuse me, then, I have a class to go to."  He brushed past.

            Jonouchi whirled around and seized Kaiba's sleeve.  "I didn't excuse you," he growled.

            In a flash, Seto had grabbed Jonouchi's free pinky finger in a pincer grip.  He curled it and tightened his hold sharply. 

            "Shit!" cursed Jonouchi, stiffening.  "That's not fair!"

            "And accosting me in the hallway is?  I don't believe that _looking _at a person is a crime," said Kaiba calmly, still forcing Jou's finger into the most painful of positions.  Somehow, he managed to seem impressive even then.

            "Let – go!"  Jonouchi cried out.  Then, something clicked.  "So you _were _looking!"

            "I never said that I was."  Kaiba released Jou abruptly, gliding away without even a glance back.  The crowd dispersed promptly.

            "Damn you, Kaiba…" snarled Jonouchi, nursing his wounded finger.  "One day, I'll … I'll…"

            _You'll what? _whispered Kaiba's voice.

            _I don't know.  But it'll be good.  Embarrassing me like that … saying that I'm attracted to … it'll be really good._

_            You can't touch me._

_            I _will _touch you, one day soon.  And you'll be paid back triple for every time you humiliated me._

"I swear it."

            -

            Jonouchi was hungry.

            Why was Yugi taking so long to get his lunch out?!  Usually, the kid wasn't this bad.  _Something must be wrong._

He placed a hand on Yugi's back tentatively.  "Uh, Yugi?  You all right, bud?"

            "Yeah.  But … um …"

            Yup.  Something was up.  Well, he was a good friend.  He would have to find out.  "What is it?"

            "I'd like to, uh, talk to you about something.  _Alone._"

            _Uh-oh.___

Looked like he would have to wait a bit longer to eat his lunch. 

            "Sure.  Okay.  Roof?" he suggested.

            Yugi nodded, taking out his bag. 

            The two made their way out of the classroom.

            -

            "I've been watching you lately," said Yugi, hesitant.

            Jonouchi's heart thudded in his chest.  He considered asking Yugi, _What about Anzu?_  _I thought you liked her, _but decided against it.  He thought he knew what Yugi meant.  "In what way?"

            Yugi flushed.  "Not – not like _that_ – just – you know, as a friend."

            Yup.  Jou had hit it on the nose.  "Oh.  All right.  So, what's the problem?"

            "Well … I, um … noticed something.  Something about the way _you've _been looking at ... the world."

            The world, now, eh?  What, did Yugi dislike his views on politics?

            And then Jonouchi realized – Yugi might be talking about something a bit closer to home.

            Or … something _in _his home.

            Like his dad.

            He slumped down, appetite lost.  It didn't matter how long they sat there now.  "Has anyone else figured out ... whatever you're talking about?" said Jonouchi quietly.

"I don't think so.  That's why I wanted to talk to you alone."

            Praise be to the powers above.  Yugi really was a good friend.  "Thanks, man."

            They were both silent.

            How had Yugi figured it out?  Jonouchi had done everything the same as always, hadn't he?  He had thought that, if anyone realized just how bad his dad was, it would be Honda.  The two spent the most time together, after all.  Jou slept over at Honda's house regularly – it didn't seem strange when he dropped by Honda's place rather than going home.  He wasn't afraid of his father, of course – he just didn't want to be injured.  The more injuries there were, the more chances that someone would notice, and as bad as his dad was sometimes, he was still a good guy.  Jonouchi didn't want to be taken away from his dad.  What would happen then?

            He realized that Yugi had begun to speak again.  "So …"

            So what?  He wasn't going to tell anyone now, was he?

            "…Are you going to get glasses soon?"

            He was jolted back up as though a lightning rod had been jammed through his spine.  "What?!"

            "Are you going to get glasses?" repeated Yugi confusedly.  "What did you think I meant?"

            "N-nothing – wait, you think I need glasses?!"

            Yugi blinked.  "You _do _need glasses, Jou.  I told you, I've been watching you, and you keep on squinting at the-"

            "No way.  My vision is perfect, man.  You've gotta be mistaken."

            Yugi shook his head.  "I'm not.  You have to check with an eye doctor."

            "No way.  No-" Jonouchi cursed – "way."

            Yugi winced, hitting Jou's head lightly.  "Watch your mouth.  Yes way."

            "But … Yuug, I was just _fired_.  I can't come up with the money for something like this, and I'm not about to ask for it."

            "No problem at all.  I think that Grandpa thinks of you like another grandkid, after all the time he spent training you in Duel Monsters-"

            "No!  I can't let you guys-"

            "We'll pay for it anyway.  Come on, at least accept it."

            Jonouchi was torn.

            "We're friends, right?  You would do the same for me, if you could.  So can't you…"

            "Yugi…" Jonouchi struggled.  It wasn't right.  It wasn't fair.  Why couldn't he ever help Yugi out?

            "And you _do _help me, Jou, before you say something like that.  You've helped me a _lot_.  Come on, Jou."

            "Damn it!  It's not fair-"

            "It's okay.  It's perfectly all right.  And," added Yugi, "the longer you take to act, the worse your vision could get."

            Ooh.  He had a point.

            "…Fine."

            "All right, we'll set up an appointment for you."  Yugi smiled, satisfied.  He was actually one conniving little kid, wasn't he?

            _I guess that dark half of his is rubbing off on him._

            -

            As the two walked to the cafeteria in silence, Jonouchi mused.

            _Seriously?__  Do I squint that much?  I think my eyesight is fine._

_            All right, let's check it out.  Read that sign._

_            Yeah, I can read it._

_            Read that one._

_            Yup._

_            All right, squint.  Anything look better?_

_            Stop squinting – whoa._

_            Whoaaaaa._

_            -_

And so, Jonouchi was convinced.


	3. Stared

**Blurry**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Three: Stared (_I asked you what it was)_**

**---**

**Author's **(rambling) **Notes that Can be Skipped without Great Consequence**

_Listening to: various tracks by VNV Nation_

_Pros: The music is pretty, and the tracks are long. It's often distracting when a song ends or begins, so the length of the tracks is a plus._

_Cons: 'Beloved' depresses me. It's very awesome, a beautiful song, but it's sad. ; Not the best for writing light stories. _

About this chapter – it's weird, pointless, and dialogue-ridden. This is what happens when you go out to friends' birthday parties and eat too many Pixy Stix. Remember that, kiddies.

The thing that I have enjoyed the most about writing this story, aside from the awesome reviews, is working in the various twists. You think this is going to happen? Guess what? You were _wrong, _man, _wrong_! That is one of the reasons that I love the series _Naruto_. It is very well-done in that aspect.

A problem that I encounter every now and then is, I think of a twist on the spot. No, _this _should have happened in an earlier chapter, so that it could point to the thing that I want to happen _now_! By then, though, it's too late. Too bad.

Most of the stories I write, I write spontaneously. I have a general idea of where a story is going to go (yes! Jou and Kaiba _will _get together!), but no idea how I'm going to get it there until I sit down and write. It's a very random process, I suppose. And to think that there are people (perhaps even you) who, instead, sit down and take the time to think of a story before hand, jot down some notes, and figure out what will happen in the seventh chapter before they've even posted the first.

Lucky you.

So, anyway, where was I? Oh, right. My painfully amateur style. Does anyone else do this? Am I the only one? Probably. What I'm saying is, I have no idea what will happen before it happens. I didn't know who that guy was in _Cursive _(another Jou/Kai story I'm working on) until the second chapter. Ha! Right now, _Blurry_ feels more like a Yugi/Jonouchi to me. Do you think so? I think so. I hope that I can get in the lovely Jou/Kai ishness. I think that I can do that. Hey, maybe I could even work in a love triangle. Ha ha. Painfully amateur style.

Ah, well. If I were anyone else, I wouldn't be me. Ain't that the truth.

Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You make the world want to sing.

Na no da.

**End Rambling Notes (did you skip?)**

---

Honda was the first to break the silence. "Maybe he died," he suggested gravely.

"_Hon_da!" Anzu punched his shoulder. "Don't even say that! You could jinx him."

"But, seriously! Jonouchi is _never _late to lunch. When was the last time you saw him come to the cafeteria late? You never have, have you? He must have died." Honda flailed his arms around in order to emphasize his point.

Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Honda," she said, "haven't you noticed that Yugi is missing too?"

"Come to think of it…" said Honda. "You're right. Maybe… oh!" He slapped his head. "I know what happened!"

"What?"

"Yugi and Jou were walking to the cafeteria behind us, when they were accosted by a bunch of freaks who want the Millennium Puzzle! As we speak, they're dueling for the fate of the world!"

Anzu looked as though she was about to laugh mockingly, but stopped herself. She sighed. "You know what's sad? You could be right."

The two were quiet for a moment. Honda took a large bite of his cheeseburger, chewing slowly.

Silence.

"Think they need cheerleaders?" asked Honda after a moment.

Anzu looked down at her fries, and then back up at Honda.

They scooted their chairs out and stood in unison.

--

"All right. If I wanted to rule the world, where would I duel?"

"Hmm," said Honda. "Well, those weird shadow bubbles always need a lot of space around them if they're gonna be really ominous, right?"

"They might not need it, but it seems to happen a lot." Anzu thought. "Right. The top of the blimp, Kaiba's tower, and Yugi was telling me about his duel with these two Ghouls on a rooftop-"

They stared at each other.

Before one could blink, the two had bolted for the stairs.

--

They opened the door quietly, stealthily, figuring that whatever great shadow powers were at work probably didn't want distracting, and glanced around the corner with trepidation in their expressions.

What they saw would make their eyes boil and dreams turn to the dark side for months to come.

**Find out next time, on _Blurry! _Coming soon to a website near-----------**

**Ha. Kidding.**

**Sorry.**

Yugi and Jonouchi sat against the aged brick wall, looking at each other intently. Yugi spoke in a hushed voice. "—Come on, at least accept it."

Jonouchi's expression darkened. Honda and Anzu glanced at each other before looking back at the scene unfolding upon them. "Yugi…" Jonouchi murmured.

What had they just stumbled into? It didn't look like any Shadow Game that either had ever seen. To be honest, it looked more like the part from that romance movie right before the lead characters—

Honda resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. He did _not _need those images popping up in his head.

"We're friends, right? You would do the same for me, if you could. So can't you…" Yugi was giving Jonouchi the look. _That _look. That pleading, innocent look that only Yugi could really pull off without looking like a pervert. Honda glanced at Anzu. She was frowning. So she had noticed it too, had she?

"Are they…?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, watching the two just as fixedly as they were regarding each other.

"And you _do _help me, Jou, before you say something like that. You've helped me a _lot_. Come on, Jou."

"It's not a duel," whispered Honda. "I don't think we should be here."

Anzu grimaced. "Well, you're probably right," she whispered in reply, "but now that we _are _here…"

"Damn it! It's not fair-" Jou's voice was struggling to convey some deeper emotion. Honda was thrown on higher guard. He wanted out. He wanted out _right now._

"It's not _right_, Anzu!" he hissed. "We really should go. They could get up and find us here any minute."

Then Yugi's voice became considerably cheerier. "All right, we'll set up an appointment for you."

They blinked at each other.

_Appointment?_

_-_

They got back to their own table mere minutes before Yugi and Jou did. There was a certain glow about Yugi that made Honda sure he had gotten his way.

But what was 'his way'?

"Hi, guys!" said Yugi, pulling out a chair. "Sorry we're late."

"Yeah," said Jou easily. "The teacher wanted to talk to Yugi here," he jabbed his thumb at Yugi, "and I just had to wait for him, seeing as you guys were already gone."

Honda and Anzu looked at each other – _yeah, like that's what happened – _and then back at Jou and Yugi. "No problem," said Honda. "But you guys had better hurry and eat. We don't have much time left."

Jou sighed. "Right, right."

"Sorry, Jou!" piped Yugi.

Jou snapped his fingers a few times. "Oi, oi, Anzu…"

"What?"

Honda raised an eyebrow. To him, it looked like Jou was attempting to make it look as though the subject he was about to introduce was not one that he had been thinking about seriously, or for a long period of time.

"You used to have glasses, right?"

"Um, yeah. That was before Dad gave in and let me get contacts, though. When was that, sixth grade…?"

"Sounds about right," Yugi affirmed. "You looked nice with glasses."

"I did not!" said Anzu, affronted. "They were large, round, and pink. I can't look at those yearbooks without wincing."

Why would Jou ask …?

"Well, what's it like?" said Jou. This was clearly the thing that had been bothering him.

No way. No way would Jou need glasses.

Honda barely managed to stifle a snicker.

"Hmm …" Anzu thought. "Well, it was all right, I guess. But kind of annoying. Because I only had to wear them while I was doing certain things, you know? So sometimes I would lose them."

Jou nodded.

"You get used to it after a while. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," said Jou quickly. "One of … one of my friends might have to get them, that's all."

"Is that so?" said Anzu, a small smile beginning to grow on her face.

Yugi was grinning over at Jou.

"Yeah, that's right. But the guy's so not the type who would wear glasses. I think he'll look pretty weird," Jou added. He laughed.

"Really? Who?" said Anzu. "I might know him."

"Uh, you wouldn't," hastened Jou. "He's … um … he's the one who took over my job when I was fired. Yeah. And, uh, he goes to a different school, so you definitely don't know him."

Her smile was only growing larger. "Which school?"

"Well, um-" Honda saw Jou shoot Yugi a '_dammit__, help me, for the love of-!'_ look before turning back to Anzu. He was trapped, and he knew it. "Can't remember. I didn't know the guy too well."

"But you cared enough that he was getting glasses to ask me about it?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Buuuull," sang Honda.

"Hey!" said Jou. He hit Honda upside the head. "Don't you start!"

"Jonouchi Katsuya," said Anzu, "do you have to get glasses?"

Jou twitched. Then his expression lightened. "Oh, the weirdest thing happened today."

_What, aside from the way you and Yugi were staring at each other? _"Really?" said Honda.

"You got an 'A' on a test?" said Anzu, faking shock.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Jou dryly. "No, it's about Kaiba."

"Oh no," said Yugi. "Tell me that you were nice to him."

"Well…" said Jou. "To a degree."

Anzu sighed.

Honda grinned. "Didja get him in the nuts?"

"_Hon_da!"

"What? What?" Honda raised his arms into a defensive position. "I'm just askin'!"

"So _anyway,_" Jou continued, "the class was almost over, right? And then the bell rang, and I was looking around the classroom, right? And what should I see but-"

"Wrong!" said Yugi.

"What?"

"You kept saying 'right'," said Yugi, wilting a little bit. "Sorry."

"Please continue," said Anzu.

"So, um…" Jou appeared to have been thrown off track.

"End of class," prompted Honda.

"Oh, right, so I was looking around the classroom, and right when I turn towards Kaiba, what does he do?" Jou turned his head quickly to demonstrate. "He looks to the front of the class! I swear, he was watching me!"

"Oooh, Jou's got a loooover…"

"Hey! Hey, take that back!" Jou fumed.

"Maybe he wants to be your friend," said Yugi hopefully.

They looked at each other.

And burst into laughter.

"All right!" Anzu looked at her watch, still giggling. "Fifteen seconds with straight faces this time!"

"A new record," sighed Yugi. "What did you do, Jou?"

"Well, I kind of, um, grabbed him by the collar and-"

"Kissed him passionately!"

"Demanded his lunch money!"

"No!" Jonouchi's eye twitched. "I said, 'Why were you watching me?' and then he said, 'Who said I was watching you?'"

"He was so watching you," decided Honda.

"And then he accused me of having a crush on him, so I grabbed his sleeve and I was gonna make him take it back, but he did this thing to my pinky-"

"Wait, back up. He accused you of having a crush on him?"

"Well, not in so many words, but …"

"Hmm," said Yugi.

"Hmm," said Anzu.

"Huh," agreed Honda.

And then the bell rang, and the subject was shoved to the back of their minds quite figuratively.

Little did Jou know that it would be yanked back up very, very soon.

If he had known, though, you can rest assured that he would never have brought it up in the first place.


	4. Watched

**Blurry**

by Lethe Seraph

**Chapter Four: Watched _(and all you gave were lies)_**

**

* * *

**

**Author's **(rambling) **Notes that Can be Skipped without Great Consequence**

_Listening to: an assortment of video game remixes and anime themes_

_Pros: The variety in the music keeps me from becoming bored or stuck in a rut._

_Cons: The variety in the music is distracting at times. :laughs:_

(This chapter is short, fragmented, and more of a lead-in to future events than anything. I'm so sorry. :cries:)

(Next chapter: Kaiba's point of view? Or back to Yugi? Time will tell.)

Wow, it's been a while!

Hehe, sorry. I'm sure you're all tired of excuses by now. But, hey, summer's here! School's out! Even if it's only for a few more weeks.

I'm sorry if my writing style has changed any in my absence. I can only hope that it's for the better. Of course, if the change was brought on by a lack of practice … oh, I'm so sorry. I love you. You make the fog lift on a gloomy day.

Na no da.

**End **(rambling)** Notes (did you skip?)**

* * *

"Hi, um, excuse me."

"Yes?" said the young woman behind the counter politely, looking up from her magazine.

"Uh, um, the doc said my glasses would be in today-"

"Oh, let me see what I can do for you." She smiled and began shuffling through a drawer. "What's your name?"

"Er," said Jou, looking around the room furtively before continuing. "Jonouchi Katsuya."

"Yup, we have you right here! Jonouchi Katsuya. Here are your new glasses, with complementary case and cleaning fluid. Take good care of them, now."

"Thanks. Will do."

"If you have any questions, feel free to call." She sat back down and waved him off.

_My first pair of glasses. _Jou opened the case once he was at home. They were slim, small, and rectangular. He had thought that they looked cool when he first saw them, but now he wasn't so sure.

He put them on, blinking a few times as the room became eerily focused. "Whoa," he murmured. _Yuug was right_. "Mirror, mirror… God, I look weird." It would probably just take some getting used to. Yeah.

Just some getting used to.

* * *

"HOLY _CRAP_! JOU, IS THAT _YOU?_!" Honda burst into laughter, pounding his desk. "That's _so freakin' weird_!"

"Honda, _stop_ that," admonished Anzu, swatting ineffectually at his head. "I think that Jou looks handsome."

"And intelligent!" added Yugi.

For some reason, Honda began to laugh harder.

"Quit it, you guys," groaned Jou, sitting at his desk and promptly burying his face in his hands. He had been getting funny looks all morning. Jeez. You'd think that people had never seen a guy in glasses before.

…Speaking of funny looks-

"Dammit!"

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"Don't look now," Jou whispered. "I think Kaiba was staring at me again."

Almost as one, Honda's, Anzu's, and Yugi's heads turned in Kaiba's direction.

Jou smacked his forehead.

Kaiba, who had indeed been looking somewhere in their general vicinity at the time, gave Yugi a slight nod before looking away.

"That's pretty weird," said Honda.

"I told you he was!"

"Well, he has a good reason today," argued Anzu. "_Everyone_'_s _looking at you."

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Jou grumbled. "It's not that weird!"

"It is for you," said Honda. "You're the last guy they'd expect to see in glasses."

"Thanks," said Jou. "Thanks a lot."

"Any time, bud."

And then the bell rang, class began, and the students' attention subsided.

…He wished.

* * *

They were still staring.

Halfway through the day, and for some reason, the other students hadn't had their fill of Jou yet. Every time he turned his head, five others would rapidly turn away. What, was it that unnatural? Jou miserably set his lunch aside. He had, halfway through the break, relegated himself to the rooftop, and his friends had quickly joined him.

"Is it really that bad?" muttered Jou.

"No, not at all," said Yugi, reassuring as always. "They'll get over it. It's just strange, is all."

"But nobody paid this much attention to that girl who got a mohawk, or the dude who dyed his uniform, or-"

"I talked to some of my girlfriends between classes," interrupted Anzu. "They think you're hot."

"…Whoa." _Hold the phone. _"Say what?"

"They think _he's _hot?" said Honda, jaw dropping.

"Ew, close your mouth and chew!" cried Anzu. "Gross!"

"They think _I'm _hot?" echoed Jou.

"Yeah. Seems you've been elevated to 'second-to-Otogi'. And that's a pretty big step," added Anzu.

Jou pouted. "Hey, I'm better than that piece of-" Yugi coughed and glared at him pointedly. "-eye candy!"

"Good save, man," Honda whispered, grinning.

"I heard that, Honda," said Yugi dangerously.

…Well, as dangerously as _Yugi _could get, anyway. Which was about as dangerous as Honda before seven A.M. – that was to say, nonfunctional.

"Anyway, I don't get it. What's so different about me now that I have glasses? It's not like my personality has changed at all," Jou grumbled. "Or my brains."

"Too bad," said Anzu.

"Hey. Hush, you." Jou brandished a chicken nugget at her. "Or I'll _brain _ya."

"Ouuuuuuch!" cried Honda, clutching his head. "Not the puns! Not the puns!"

--

Blocking the doorway after school.

"Watching me _again_. What's up with you, Kaiba?" Jou began bluntly.

Kaiba sighed and raised his briefcase. "I have a meeting in ten minutes. Let me by."

"_No_," said Jou. "You were watching me. Again. And don't give me that 'who said I was watching you' crap!"

"If a teacher came, he or she might assume that you were trying to extricate money or favors from me," pointed Kaiba.

"I don't give a damn. I want an answer, Kaiba."

"I am a paranoid CEO," said Kaiba. "You can't expect my eyes to remain focused in one area."

"But they were!" argued Jou. "You were staring at me! Even my friends saw you!"

"I happened to be looking _in your direction _at the time. That does not mean that I was staring at you." Kaiba took a step forward. "You shouldn't be so full of yourself, _mutt_."

Jou's breath hitched. He struggled to remain his ground.

But, _damn_, he didn't want Kaiba doing that pinky thing to him again!

"Kaiba, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to know."

"I _am _going to hurt you if you don't get out of my way, and I don't _want _you to know. All right?" Kaiba grabbed Jou's hand and pulled it close to him, dragging the rest of Jou along.

Jou's synapses fired. "Ah, so there's something that you don't want me to know! You _were _looking!"

"There are a lot of things that I don't want you – that I don't want _people like you _to know," sneered Kaiba, putting the smallest amount of pressure on Jou's little finger.

_Oh, crap._

_Can't back down now._

"So," said Jou, "I guess since you were staring at me, you noticed that I wear glasses now."

"Dogs look odd in glasses," said Kaiba, before he noticed the trap. "I was not staring at you. Get the idea out of your head."

Jou smirked. "Aha," he said.

"You can't expect me to fall for something like that," said Kaiba with a small, irritated sigh.

"You almost did!" said Jou brightly.

"I don't have time to waste on you," was Kaiba's final remark before he gave Jou's pinky a last sharp squeeze – _shit!_ – and brushed past.

"I'll get you, Kaiba! You'll see! I'll get you!" Jou yelled after him.

It sounded lame even to his ears.

* * *

It was just a ploy to get on Jou's nerves again. That was all it could be.

But Kaiba wouldn't do that. He just irritated Jou naturally. Right?

Not quite right, Jou decided, giving his glasses a last final sweep with the cleaning cloth. Kaiba tailored his comments when Jou was around. Mutt this, mutt that, look! The dog can sit and shake! He knew just how to get inside Jou's skin.

…Get inside Jou's skin.

If Kaiba really was staring at him – and Jou was sure he was – wasn't that some kind of sign of interest?

What kind of interest?

Jou shook his head. No way. No way in a million years. Kaiba was way above him, not that Jou would ever admit it. The guy was attractive and successful, if a bit lacking in the personality department. When Kaiba finally did go after someone, he would get himself the girl most likely to advance his position.

That didn't seem quite right.

Jou frowned. He couldn't really imagine Kaiba flirting with anyone at all. It would be like a business proposition. And it wouldn't be a hot chick, either. Kaiba would probably want someone who wouldn't annoy the hell out of him. Sit quietly in a corner or whatever while he typed up his fancy deals.

That didn't seem right, either.

Kaiba would want someone different. Someone who would keep life interesting, with a functional mind. Maybe?

Oh, hell, Jou couldn't imagine it at all. He flopped backwards onto his bed. Even when Kaiba wasn't near him, he still managed to get on Jou's nerves.

Stupid Kaiba.

Like he'd ever have a crush on a jerk like that.


	5. Unseen

Oh, jeez, sorry. Has it really been five years? How on earth have you been? Me, I went through college, which is no excuse. At least I was being productive, right?

Again, apologies. I never meant to leave you – or Jou – hanging.

**Blurry**

**Chapter Five: Unseen**

They'd finally stopped staring. It had taken a week, but everyone seemed to have gotten used to Jou's new look. He wondered if he hadn't been imagining the extra attention.

To be honest, Jou kind of missed it.

"Hey, man, why so blue?" Honda slid into the seat beside his, lunch tray in hand. "Didn't you notice? It's meatloaf today."

"I do love meatloaf," said Jou glumly.

"So? What's up?"

"I dunno," said Jou. "I was kind of getting used to the whole 'oooh, Jou has glasses, let's ravish him with our eyes' thing."

Anzu appeared and plunked her own tray opposite Honda's. "Otogi got a haircut," she explained. "Now that he has nothing to twirl around his finger, he's using the time to do double-duty flirting."

"So that's where all the girls went," said Jou.

"Women are fickle," Honda said wisely.

They ate their meatloaf in silence, taking the moment to contemplate the mysteries of love.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," said Yugi, taking a seat beside Anzu. "I had to go by the library for this project. Did you know that Otogi cut his hair?"

"That's what I hear," Jou grumbled.

"It's all right," said Honda. "I'm sure Kaiba still loves you."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The usual after-school confrontation, but with a twist.

"I wasn't staring at you, so don't even ask," Kaiba snarled, coat billowing as he strode past Jou into the parking lot.

Jou bristled. As his mind searched hastily for a snappy comeback, his mouth was ahead of the game. "I wasn't _going _to, douche!" Jou called.

Snappy.

But it was enough to get Kaiba to turn around. Kaiba slowly lifted his hand, extending it to Jou – and then mimed that pincer grip that Jou's pinky knew all too well.

"You are _such _a douche!" Jou yelled at Kaiba's back as it disappeared into a limo. "You are the _biggest douche!_"

"Smooth move, muttface," commented Otogi, who had at some point chosen to stand next to Jou. He leaned casually against a pole, raking a hand through his shorn hair. This was shaping up to be a great afternoon.

"You are also a douche," said Jou. "The second-biggest."

"I'm heartbroken." Otogi removed his hand from his hair to wave at a swooning teen. Jou rolled his bespectacled eyes as Otogi gave her the Slow Smile for good measure.

Then Otogi turned his attention to Jou.

"Glasses, huh? Can't say you look more respectable," Otogi mused. "Especially with that thing you do where you get schooled by Kaiba every day."

"At least I don't look like a monkey," said Jou.

Also snappy. Today, he was King of Retorts, and Yugi would have to fight him for the title.

"Again, I'm heartbroken," said Otogi, winking at an older woman as she passed by. "Are you self-taught?"

"I'm leaving," said Jou.

And that's just what he did.

* * *

Not that things got much better from there.

"God damn it, I have had the worst day ever, and I am really not in the mood for you right now!"

That never deterred the gangs, though. Stupid Hirotani and his stupid lack of human compassion. Or common sense. "Looking kinda dorky," said Hirotani with a sneer, brandishing his weapon of choice – the same old spiked yo-yo.

"You're one to talk," spat Jou.

Hirotani's goonies started swinging their own yo-yos, as if on cue. Clearly, they'd been practicing for this encounter. Jou considered his options. It didn't take too long – there was only so much you could do in a dead-end alley.

Jou tucked his glasses into his pants pocket and brandished his fists. "Come on then, ugly," he said.

Hirotani roared and swung.

Jou dodged the first few strikes easily – while Hirotani's gang were good, they were far more used to fighting in wider spaces, and there wasn't a lot they could contribute in this narrow alleyway. But all Hirotani really needed was himself, if he kept on backing Jou up the way he was.

_Time to stand your ground, buddy._

Jou dodged a particularly violent yo-yo arc and used the momentum to propel himself towards Hirotani's face, landing a solid punch that he was particularly proud of. Meanwhile, the yo-yo boomeranged back, catching Hirotani in the knee.

"You son of a – guys, what are you doing?" Hirotani cried, doubling over. "Get in here and _do _something!"

The goons looked at each other warily. This wasn't the first time they'd crossed paths with Jonouchi Katsuya, scourge of the streets. It was all fine and dandy to partake in synchronized swinging, but to challenge _Jou_? When he'd _clearly_ just smeared their boss all over the pavement?

"I think I hear my mom calling me," said one.

"Oh my, look at the time!"

"Maybe we should have tried ping pong."

"Useless little brats!" Hirotani shouted after them, clutching his knee.

Jou reached into his pocket and put his glasses back on. "We done here?"

"You still look like a dork," Hirotani said.

"At least I don't look like a loser," Jou said. "I'm leaving."

And that's just what he did.

It wasn't every day, though, that stepping out of a dirty alleyway resulted in stepping _into _Domino City's very own Kaiba Seto.


End file.
